Reptil
he / him • reptil • sand • nerdy dino lover Appearance If one were to perhaps, take a wrong turn after coming into the Kingdom of Sand, and took a left straight towards the depths of the desert, you might come across something strange in the distance. You squint, sweat droplets beading your brow, and uncomfortable grains of sediments clung to your claws and underscales. Blinking in the blinding full sun you look far out, only bone white dunes yawned in every direction, encompassing you entirely. Yet something silvery blinks, and, not knowing if it is shelter, or perhaps your sun-baked mind playing tricks on you, nevertheless, you follow it. As you come closer, you see a figure; almost blending in entirely to their dull, pale landscape. You cock your head, dry tongue lolling out of your maw. The creature blinks, and lightly pads forward, in an alarmingly quick rate. You realize it is a SandWing, no surprise, it is the desert after all; and the flickering joy of a rescue fills your soul. Although, as they near by your side, you notice the small, odd creature, was vaguely recognizable as a SandWing... Or any tribe for that matter. His build is thin, and scrawny, with a long neck and tail. He stands hunched, in an awkward position, making him seem even shorter than he already is. His main hue of scales is a dark tan, with lighter browns aligning them. His underbelly is a very pale pink; and his wing membrane is a faint grey. Warm umber-brown eyes dart down to the earth beneath his talons, his ears perking up and down in small twitching movements. You scrutinize his apparel, a white t-shirt, with dinosaur themed writing on it, along with rolled up khaki pants, and a thin brown chord with a t-rex skeleton shaped charm hangs across his chest. A pith helmet sat atop his head, which makes him look like a deep jungle explorer, or a very absurd dragonet...Mostly the latter. You open your mouth to say something, at the brink of collapse, but he takes your talon, giving you an understanding smile; leading you into the rusted silver trailer in the middle of no where. He hands you a beaten copper cup of cactus juice, which you drink in one down, the liquid quenching your parched innards. You sigh, relieved, while your guide remains silent all the while. "You're going in the wrong direction," he finally admits, in a whisper like rushweeds in the winds, his eyes still darting anywhere but your face. "Go to the right, Scorpion Den is near, my sister can take you," then, as you disregard his inaudible murmuring, licking the last drops from the vial he gave you, you glance up, to see you're alone. Before you can even suppose what you saw was a hallucination, another dragon enters the shelter, a large, brawny mass of rippling muscles, and gleaming bronze scales. She looks at you, with sharp black eyes, than snorts, "follow me," she snaps, turning around abruptly, and leading you outside. You scramble to your talons, dropping the container. She continues in silence, until you exhausted, you both reach the Den. She snorts again in dismissal, before slinking away back in the direction she came... You sigh, and drag yourself to a shaded tent, basking in the shade, when a pale face catches your eye. You squint once more, seeing the same pink-ish creature from before, he smiles again; before melting back into the backdrop. You shake your head, and finally give into a much needed sleep.... Personality text History text Relationships Name: text Name: text Name: text Trivia text Gallery Dino .jpg dino 4.jpg dino 2.jpg dino 3.gif Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:LGBT+